kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest XI: Heavens Beyond Time
Developer: Soradragoncalibur Gameplay: Same as Kingdom Hearts 3 Update: Hey guys, it has been a while. I've been busy with things and I have also been working on a book, but school got in the way of that. I'll do this whenever I can. It is very light writing compared to writing a book and doesn't require as much effort so I will try to get things out for this whenever I can. This is the conclusion guys! This is where the story ends. I've been looking forward to this for so long. I want to thank all of you who read through the long stories and dealt with the typos you might have seen along the way. I'll get back to First Legacy Part 2 whenever I can. But this is the main story while that is a distant prologue so no worries at the moment. Now let's start the story. Story (The story picks up LQ 10 left off. PC woke up on the beach and sees the telnights over him/her* PC: Who am I? Telnight Hunter: He's/She's lost his/her memory, we need to give him some medical attention. I can tell this one was caught up in a fight. Hunter2: Right. I'll tell the elder about this one and we'll see what we can do. (The hunters went to the elder's cabin and informed him) Solomon: Bring the young man/woman to me. I'll see what I can do. (The PC was brought to the room. Soloman ordered all of them out with the exception of two guards that stood at the entrance). Soloman: I was told you don't remember your name or your identity. Is this true? PC: *scratches his/her head* Yes. I don't have any recollection as to how I ended up here. Soloman: Hmmm. So I see. I can sense powerful magic inside of you. You must be a powerful mage, that much is certain. I'll investigate this issue so that I can help restore your memory. The guards will lead you to an empty cabin. One of our own died not that long ago so he needs it no longer. All of his possessions will be yours. A set of instructions should be given to you tomorrow morning. PC: But I don't have a name. Solomon: Until we find out who you are and/or your name, you will be called Azar. (Utikra woke up in a crystal clear pool) Utikra: Where am I? ???: Welcome home, Utikra. Utikra: What d you mean, welcome home? Show yourself. (A transparent figure appeared before him) Shira: I am Shira, the soul of a woman who died many years ago. Your parents laid your egg here 3 years ago. I don't know much about your parents, but they moved away from the other dragons. They you had a great destiny ahead of you and I helped them put you in the care of someone who would help you achieve that, your current master. I don't know where they went, but you'll meet them someday. I took you here so that I may teach you something to help you fulfill it. Utikra: What will you teach me? Shira: I will teach you to embrace your pain and turn it into a weapon. Once you have mastered this, you will be able to defeat your enemy. Category:Story Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest XI